


I'll Be Your Study

by ForeverKickingandScreaming



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AU where they didn't get together right away, Dirty Talk, F/F, Masterbation, Research, maya gets off on carina's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverKickingandScreaming/pseuds/ForeverKickingandScreaming
Summary: Carina asks Maya for a favor....she's doing research on the female orgasm and needs Maya's help as one of the study's volunteers but Maya's been dealing with her feelings about the hot doctor for some time now.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201





	I'll Be Your Study

“I need a favor.”

“You always need a favor,” Maya responded as she set down her heavy dumbbell. The sweat from her hard workout was dripping down her face and probably smudging all over her phone.

“I could say the same for you, Captain,” came Carina’s reply from the other end of the phone.

The two had been friends ever since Carina had interrupted Maya’s solo drinking pity party a few months back, when they first started playing this weird ‘are they, aren’t they’ flirting game back and forth. The flirting was normal for Maya - monogamy was for the weak after all - but she wasn’t used to someone giving it right back to her. It kept her on her toes. It challenged her. It made her adrenaline rush. And she was always chasing that adrenaline rush.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. What’s up?”

“It might be better if you come in,” Carina paused for a breath. “You might agree easier if you saw what work I’m doing.”

“Don’t you deliver babies? If this has to do with babies I don’t think I’m your woman.” Maya swung a leg over the seat of the stationary bike and hoisted herself into place.

_Just because a hot woman called doesn’t mean she could just stop her workout. You have a goal, Maya. Don’t get distracted._

“That is...part of my job yes,” Carina’s Italian accent sweetly sang over the call and it made Maya lose focus on her pedaling. “But I’m doing a separate research project on the female body and I think you could really help me out a lot.”

“You want to research my body? Are you going to buy me dinner first?” The words just flew out of Maya’s mouth without any thought.

Carina giggled. It made Maya smirk. She did that alot around Carina.

“Dinner can be arranged. How about you stop here after work and I can show you what I mean.”

It sounded flirty the way Carina said it, probably the accent and all, but Maya pushed along. Literally and metaphorically.

“Only if you promise some of that incredible lasagna of yours.”

“Whatever you want, bella.”

Maya could feel the goosebumps raise up her arms. She wasn’t much for pet names, not even from past partners, but Carina’s seemed to always give her some sort of physical reaction. This time it was goosebumps; last time Carina had called her bambina and a shiver tore through her body in the middle of the bar. She blamed it on the Seattle weather in the moment but a quick google search afterwards confirmed it was, in fact, the pet name that did it.

“I’ll see you at 8?”

“I’ll leave my office door open for you.”

Maya placed her phone down on the bike’s built-in shelf and sighed. She had plans to decompress tonight with a hot shower and some trashy reality TV but once again she found herself making time for Carina. It was the third time this week and it was only Tuesday.

The week after they first met in the bar Maya found herself in the middle of Grey-Sloan with Warren putting pressure on the wound of a young man who had impaled himself on his own javelin during track practice. Bailey rushed through the ER quickly and they helped move him on to an awaiting bed. That moment in the ER had scared Maya, he had already lost so much blood by the time the team had made it to him, but the team at Grey was good. They would help him.

She looked down at her hands then, as he was rolled away, and watched as the blood dripped down her forearms and onto the floor. There were many hard parts about being a firefighter, it was part of why she signed up for the job in the first place, but the injured kids were probably the hardest to deal with. She never knew what happened to them after they were brought to the ER. She didn’t tend to think about it or she’d send herself into a spiral of thoughts that only endorphins and adrenaline could pull her out of.

“Maya?”

The sound of a soft Italian woman pulled her eyes from the blood onto the floor. Carina was standing in front of her with a towel and a concerned look on her face.

“Carina.”

“He’ll be okay, he’s in good hands back there.” Carina handed her over the towel and watched closely as Maya began rubbing off the red liquid.

“Thanks for this,” Maya motioned at the towel and Carina nodded back.

“You guys have had quite a few days it seems.”

Maya nodded. A bear attack, a few grease fires, an adult stuck in a child’s swing, and now this impaled kid didn’t exactly give the team a lot of downtime.

“You know I’ve had kind of a long day today too, maybe I could buy you another drink later and we could talk about it?”

Maya stopped rubbing and looked up at Carina. There was nothing but a question in her eyes. It was a nice change to have someone look at her without judgement.

“How about I buy you that drink as a thank you for the towel?”

Carina smiled wide at her and Maya couldn’t help but smile back.

That smile replays in Maya’s head every once in a while when she’s feeling overwhelmed. It’s not a conscious choice, but sometimes her head gets so full of bullshit from the chief or fighting between her team that Carina’s smile fills her thoughts and suddenly those thoughts aren’t there anymore. Just Carina, her long brown hair, her sweet smile, her brown eyes, and then Maya’s fully distracted.

It was alarming.

She didn’t even realize how fast she was pedaling until her left foot slipped off and she had to catch herself against the handlebars. She was distracted by Carina again, this time in the middle of the one work distraction she had.

Carina being on her mind all the time was beginning to be a problem.

//

“I thought I was the one that was supposed to be providing the food?”

Maya had stopped at a small bakery on the way over to Carina’s office to pick up some desert for the doctor. They hadn’t known each other long but one thing that Maya did pick up on was Carina’s love for sweets. Italian sweets, obviously, but the brown haired woman also lit up like a Christmas tree whenever she came into contact with any chocolate.

Carina had grabbed the tiramisu from Maya’s hands as soon as the blonde made it into the OB’s doorway and immediately slipped a fork into the desert before Maya even sat down. There was no way Maya was getting any bite of the desert but the look on Carina’s face when she first spotted the to-go container was worth it.

“You can’t be the only one contributing, that would just be rude.” Maya said as she slid off her jacket and wrapped it around the back of a chair. Carina followed behind and leaned her ass on the edge of her desk. She slid the fork back into the tiramisu and moaned as it slid into her mouth. Maya’s brain immediately went blank from the sight and sound.

She couldn’t help it. Carina was hot - like incredibly-model-status-type hot - and Maya was a simple woman. She was into hot.

“Taste,” Carina held out a piece of the desert to Maya. The blonde, in a surge of subconscious confidence, wrapped her lips around the fork and looked straight up into Carina’s eyes as she licked it off. If Carina was going to be living rent free in Maya’s mind all the time maybe Maya could rent out some time in Carina’s as well.

It didn’t seem as though Carina’s brain short-circuited the same way Maya’s had though. Carina seemed calm as she pulled the fork back out of Maya’s mouth. She couldn’t tell if she was jealous that Carina could be so collected or upset that she was so collected.

The Italian was unreadable to her.

Maya glanced around at the office. It looked the same as the last time she had been in here when she came and dropped off some espresso to the doctor on her way to work one morning. There was somehow even more vagina art than the last time hung up around the walls next to all of the informational medical posters.

Carina’s humming as she opened the lid of the lasagna brought Maya’s eyes back to the doctor and the smell of tomatoes filled the space between them. Maya had been craving this since the first time Carina brought it to her office - when she almost let the woman storm out in anger - and it smelled just as good now as it did then. She was hesitant then - to steal a kiss, or a touch - and it seems she’s still as hesitant now as they find themselves eating in comfortable silence.

This was another thing Carina did that confused Maya. She made everything so easy and normal and so out of Maya’s ordinary that half the time the firefighter couldn’t tell if she was asleep or not.

She didn’t even do this - _the going out of the way to drop off coffee, or change plans just to spend a minute in someone’s presence, or the yearning for a touch of lips against her own_ \- when she was in actual relationships and here she was doing it all for Carina.

Maya’s body aches at the thought of kissing Carina. Literally aches.

“I’m really glad you stopped by,” Carina’s voice broke the quiet.

“I only did it for this delicious pasta dish.”

Carina giggles. Maya feels her heart rush. It’s been doing that a lot around Carina too.

“Well either way, I’m still glad you came.”

Carina put down the empty tiramisu container and walked around to the other side of her desk. With some quick typing onto her keyboard Carina’s computer came back to life.

“Come. Sit. Let me show you what I’m doing,” Carina beckoned Maya over with the curl of her finger and Maya stood and made her way over to the other side of the desk next to Carina.

She pushed Maya down into the chair and leaned over her shoulder. Maya got a whiff of something sweet - like honey? - and she took a deep breath in.

Carina, in her cute pink scrubs, smelled like honey and coffee and it made Maya’s head dizzy.

“And here is where the brain lights up nice and pretty and we get to see the effect.”

Maya didn’t even realize Carina had started talking, she was so distracted by Carina being in her space that all of her senses besides smell had stopped working. So she nodded along when Carina looked down at her. She was smart, sure, but all of this medical and scientific stuff was way over Maya’s head.

“Which is why I need you to masturbate for me.”

Maya choked on a bit of her own spit. Carina’s words had fully brought her back into the moment and she’s pretty sure that she had heard Carina ask her to jerk off for her.

“That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.” She gently rubbed a circle into Maya’s back as the woman calmed down.

“I wasn’t expecting that either.” She was out of breath from the scene she just caused in the middle of Carina’s office.

“You need me to do what for you?” Maya needed to make sure she had heard Carina right. She was distracted by the woman after all. It was plausible she didn’t hear her right.

“I need to see what effect physical stamina has on the brain during orgasm so I can compare it to ‘normal Joe’. My research can help us determine how oxytocin affects brains differently depending on their body type. Really you’d be assisting in a very important medical research study….and you’d be doing me a huge favor that I’d be happy to pay back.” Carina practically whispered the last part into Maya’s ear and she nearly slid off the seat right there. She had dignity though, and she rolled her shoulders backwards.

The way the words came out of her mouth betrayed her though.

“Y-you need me for that?”

“I want you for that, bella.” There was the name.

Again.

And her body was physically reacting to the word.

Again.

Maya took a chance and looked into Carina’ eyes then. They were soft. And pleading. And warm. And Maya was a goner. More so than she had ever been before.

“What do I have to do?”

Carina giggled.

“Come with me bella, I’ll show you,” Carina held out her hand to pull Maya up from the chair.

//

“Toys, viewing materials - whatever you need to reach climax is right at your disposal.”

Everything the doctor said came out of her mouth so easy; almost like she wasn’t talking about a very intimate thing and was instead describing the steps of her favorite recipe. It was scientific in the way she explained the process, sure, but there was an aura of confidence and sexiness in her voice that made the blonde hang onto every word.

Carina had lured Maya over into one of the MRI rooms. It was adjacent to a room full of monitors where Maya was informed that Carina would be to monitor the machine and see the firefighter’s brain scan.

“Everything is discrete and sanitized so you don’t need to worry about privacy. Plus I’ll be right in the other room in case anything goes wrong. While I doubt that it will, I have full confidence you can achieve orgasm without any issues.”

Carina sounded so matter of fact when she spoke about Maya’s climax. It sent a shiver down Maya’s spine.

The research did seem interesting. Do physically fit people have better orgasms than average people? It’s not as though Maya couldn’t take an educated guess from her Self-Care Wednesdays, but this was actual scientific research with evidence and trials and a very hot doctor conducting all of it.

_Had Carina already asked other women to do this? Had she invited them over to her office with the promise of food as a form of bribery? Did she make their hands sweaty at the thought of masterbating in front of her?_

Maya’s thoughts raced in the middle of the MRI room.

_Why did Carina ask her for this? Surely there were other people better fit for this study than her, right? This was a hospital, couldn’t she just get one of the other doctors?_

A soft hand gently tracing up her forearm grounded Maya. She sighed at the contact.

“Maya I know this is a lot to ask so if you’re feeling uncomfortable or weird about it I need you to talk to me. My intentions are not to push you into doing something you don’t want to do.”

Maya looked up at Carina. Soft eyes looked back into her blue ones.

“No, no it’s ok. Really. I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“About how many other women you’ve convinced to masterbate for you,” Maya teased. She needed to lighten the mood - it was what she did best.

“Are you asking in terms of the study or in general?” Carina teased right back.

Maya almost couldn’t handle it. This girl was going to be the death of her.

_Eyes forward. Get to the finish line first._

“You are the first.” Maya’s heart raced at the Italian woman’s words.

“And how many are going to be after me?”

Carina looked up and away, thinking.

“Depends. My boss will look at this and hopefully sign off on the study and then we’ll see from there.”

“This isn’t even a real study?”

“No it is, I just have full funding yet. But you’re going to help me get it.”

Maya was confused.

“So I’m just a guinea pig then?”

Carina furrowed her brow at the firefighter. Her english was great, she was so fluent sometimes Maya forgot she only learned english a few years ago, but every once in a while she’d get caught up on an idiom.

“I do not understand that one.”

“A lab rat. I’m your testing animal.”

“I do not test on animals.” Carina looked almost offended that Maya would say that.

“I know, I know.” Maya reached out and grabbed Carina’s hand. “It’s just an expression.”

“Oh,” Carina nodded at Maya’s explanation.

Maya needed to make a decision. Here she was, standing in front of the super hot doctor who asked her for a favor, and words were barely coming to her mind.

The sex part Maya could do. That wasn’t really what made her brain short-circuit most of the time when she was in the same space as Carina. She was a professional at sex at this point, she used her body when her mind was too full of emotions she couldn’t process. A quick fuck, a goodbye, and her brain was clear until the bad thoughts started to seep in again. So she’d go back to her cycle: a quick fuck, a goodbye, and her brain was clear once again.

It wasn’t exactly the healthiest of methods but Maya wasn’t a therapist and she couldn’t care less at how destructive she was being. All that she needed to worry about in life was herself - to finish her goals one after another.

But Carina was changing her.

She made Maya feel too many things all at once and Maya couldn’t use her cycle to rid those thoughts. They hadn’t been intimate - Maya had tried to make a move in the bar that first night but Carina somehow got her to keep talking instead. She listened - listened - to the words coming out Maya’s mouth and somehow the blonde found herself rambling.

And then one drink led to another. Which led to a few FaceTimes. Which led to picking up little things for each other. Which led to where they are now.

A limbo that Maya couldn’t describe.

“Ok.” It was the only word she could get out.

“Ok?”

Maya nodded. She was going to do this for Carina before her brain told her no.

//

Carina definitely didn’t mention how cold the MRI room was. Or maybe it was just her nerves making her hyper-aware of the temperature within the machine. Either way, Maya was practically shaking.

_Eyes forward, finish this._

She stared up at the ceiling within the machine. The pristine whiteness of the walls provided no distraction for her mind. It was too busy racing and the color was too boring.

She agreed to do this - to masterbate so someone could stare at a scan of her brain - only thirty minutes prior and now she was having different thoughts. Maybe she shouldn’t have agreed to this. Maybe she should’ve stayed in for a night for reality TV instead.

“Everything ok in there Maya?” Carina’s words came over the speaker and cut through Maya’s thoughts.

“Are you spying on me doctor?” Everything in Maya told her to fold into herself but she couldn’t. She wasn’t allowed to move around much while in the machine.

“A little bit. I am looking at your brain, remember?” Maya almost forgot Carina could see her brain light up on the screen.

_Was there something wrong? Did Carina see something in her brain that was different from others?_

“Right.” The word was shaky coming out of Maya’s mouth.

“You’re thinking too much. I can actually see your brain working and not in the way I want it to.”

Fuck.

“You need to relax Maya. Clear your mind and let your body feel. Submit to your most human desire.”

Maya closed her eyes as the doctor spoke. Carina’s voice was so smooth she could actually feel her body sink down into the table. She took one breath and then another as Carina continued to talk to her.

“It’s only you in there. Just you, and that beautiful muscular body of yours.” So calm, so sure were the words that flowed from Carina’s mouth that she almost sounded otherworldly.

Maya tried to slowly let out her breath. The Italian woman was flirting with her and sure, she was used to that, but not when she was half naked in a giant machine as said woman watched a computer image of her brain.

Still, her body betrayed her and she could feel all parts of her brain shut off except for one.

“That’s it bella, that’s what I want.”

Maya moaned. This session has taken quite a turn and she was now puddy in Carina’s incredibly sexy hands. It wasn’t how she thought she would react to Carina’s voice over the speaker but here she was practically touching herself to Carina’s words.

And she didn’t want Carina to stop.

She slid a hand down her hip and into her underwear.

“Touch yourself Maya, touch yourself for me.” It was husky and panting and exactly what Maya needed.

She made contact with her clit and slowly started rubbing back and forth.

“You’re doing so well Maya.” Carina kept praising her. “Your brain looks so pretty when you touch yourself for me.”

Maya grunted. “Fuck.”

“How does it feel to let yourself go, bella? How does it feel to touch yourself? To surrender to my voice?”

More and more sounds came out of Maya as she sped her fingers up. With each word Carina was purring in her ears she could feel herself lose all of the anxieties that plagued her mind from earlier.

“Are you going to climax for me Maya?”

The moan that echoed in the room was something out of a dirty movie but Maya couldn’t control herself. All she wanted to do was give Carina what she wanted.

She was good at pleasing other people and Carina wasn’t going to be the first one she disappointed.

“Don’t hold back - I want to see you release.”

That’s all Maya needed to hear before her orgasm crashed through her.  
“Carina,” slipped out of her mouth but she didn’t care. She was in a state of ecstasy and would deal with the consequences after she came down from her high.

And she was definitely on a high. The last month she’s been going from work to home and back again and apparently from the soreness in her shoulders it’s been pretty intense. And now she was soaring across the sky from the weight of life being lifted off.

It’s amazing what an orgasm could do. No wonder it was part of her cycle.

Her cycle.

Maya’s eyes tore open at the thought. Was she starting another destructive cycle by ‘getting off’ with Carina even if she wasn’t ‘getting off’ with Carina?

She sat up on the table. She needed to get out - out of the room, out of the eyes of the other woman, go anywhere that she could be alone. It’s what she does, right?

Her feet landed on the floor and she immediately ripped off the hospital gown Carina had given her. She was going to get changed, tell Carina some excuse about how she needed to be up early in the morning for work, and then probably ghost the woman before things got even weirder than it could be right now.

Because she doesn’t think she could look into Carina’s eyes without making it weird right now.

Maya had both pant legs almost pulled up her body when she heard the door to the room open. She froze with her hands on her belt loops and waited for Carina to say something but the Italian’s voice never came.

Instead she felt Carina press into her front into Maya’s back as she placed both hands on the table in front of Maya. She was trapped. And normally Maya would’ve bolted from the situation if it were anyone else.

But then Carina nudged the back of Maya’s ear with her nose and Maya let out the breath she was holding in.

“You are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the out, Maya,” Carina whispered into Maya’s ear.

She shouldn’t have melted at that corny statement yet Maya’s body betrayed her and pushed back into Carina’s.

“But now I want to see how that stamina holds up.”

For the second time tonight Maya let her brain shut off and her body take over. She was so used to running - she won a goddamn gold medal for it after all - but she was tired and whether she liked it or not her body had a strong reaction to Carina.

She wanted this though. She wanted Carina in a way she couldn’t even begin to explain. Not to herself, that’s for sure. But maybe it was time to break her cycle. And maybe she could do that with Carina.

Carina’s lips brushed over her left shoulder and Maya shuddered.

“You’ve been such a help for this research, bella. Now I think it’s time for me to return the favor,” Carina said as she ran her hands down Maya’s semi-clothed body.

And she definitely returned the favor. A few times.


End file.
